Kendall
by btrsexstories
Summary: Sex stories I made up with Kendall. Extremely mature.


I prance to answer the knock at the front door. I know who is waiting behind the door so that's why there's an extra skip in my step. I look through the peephole anyway and see that beautiful blonde looking around, trying to be nonchalant. Then he looks right at the peephole and smiles, "I know you're there", he laughs.

I giggle and open the door staying behind it until Kendall is inside and then shut it. Kendall drops his big hockey bag on the floor. I turn to give him a hug but he pushes me against the door and instantly brings our lips together. His arms have found their way around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck so that I can pull myself up a little, getting closer to his face.

He breaks the kiss after a few seconds. "Hi", he whispers.

I smile big and give him a quick peck. "Thanks for staying with me for a while. This house feels so much bigger when it's only me in it." My parents are out of town for the next week and a half to celebrate their anniversary in Hawaii. I'm house sitting, but I've been living in an apartment for a few years now and the thought of sleeping alone in a big house kind of scares me. Thankfully my parents don't live that far outside of L.A. so I convinced Kendall to stay with me until my parents are back.

"It's fine, babe." Kendall says before kissing me, then my cheek, then just below my ear, and then begins nibbling gently on my earlobe. God I love when he does that.

Kendall's hands are making their way down my backside, past my butt to my thighs where he starts spreading my legs. I know what he's going to try and do next: lift me up and carry me to the closest piece of furniture and have his way with me. "No wait, babe. I have stuff planned… We were going to have a nice evening… We were going to…" I'm trying to remember what all I had planned but Kendall's always been very good at getting his way.

"Isn't this nice though?" He says in between nibbles. Now he's just taunting me with the fact that he's totally going to throw off my plans. No. I will win this one. I have a nice evening in planned and it needs to happen my way.

I put my hands on his shoulders and flip us around so he's up against the door now. I find his mouth with my own. I give him a nice lingering kiss before I pull back away from him a bit. He keeps a firm grip on my waist. I put my hands on his forearms, "Come on, babe. It'll be fun, promise. I'm gonna make you a nice dinner, I'm making lasagna, and then we can watch a movie…" I let my words trail off because my plan is to let Kendall have _his_ way with me after we do things _my_ way first.

I lift his hands off my waist and head towards the kitchen. Before I even get a step away from him he grabs one of the belt loops on my jeans and pulls me back towards him, this time my back against his front. His arms find their way around my waist again. I place my arms on top of his. "So what do you have planned for after the movie?" he whispers in my ear.

I turn my face to look at his, "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

I break out of Kendall's grasp but he just places his hands on my hips and follows behind me to the kitchen. Once we get to the kitchen Kendall lets go of my hips and starts walking around the house. The kitchen opens up to a small eating nook (with a modest square table that I'd just cleared to clean before we eat), which then opens up to the family room. He makes his way towards the family room that has a plasma TV, an L-shaped sectional, and a huge fireplace with pictures all over it. I continue into the kitchen to work on the lasagna I'd started making just before Kendall got here.

I'd been so focused on getting the lasagna ready that I hadn't realized Kendall had disappeared until I asked him to get a pan that I knew my mom kept at the very back of the highest shelf in the upper cabinets. But I turned to find that I was talking to no one.

"Kendall? Keeendaaaall? Where'd you go?" I didn't really want to leave the kitchen because I was almost ready to put the lasagna in the oven but he wasn't answering. Really? We're playing hide and go seek now. Sometimes he can be so weird.

I gave in and decided to play along. I continued to call his name as I scoured the entire first floor of my parents' house but I could not find him. I was waiting by the front door just about to go upstairs when I heard some noise from the family room. I kept as quiet as I could and went back to the family room. I hadn't actually looked in the family room before because I thought he wouldn't be in there if we were playing his game.

I walked around the one end of the sectional and he wasn't lying on the couch or on the floor in front of the couch. "Kendall?" I asked shortly. I was getting kind of tired of this. At this point I just wanted him to show himself because I was getting really scared. Kendall's always really good at scaring me by just popping up out of places I don't expect. I hate it but I think that's exactly why he does it.

No, I'm not gonna let him scare me tonight. "Fine Kendall. I'll just do it myself." I stomp out of the family room and back to the kitchen. I push aside all of my nicely laid out cooking supplies and food and climb up on the counter. I stand up on my feet and realize that the pan isn't just at the back but also buried underneath a million other things. I groan loudly, hoping that Kendall hears it and understands that I'm _not_ in the mood to play games.

I've pulled the first dish out and put it on the counter near my feet. Before I even grabbed the next dish I felt a two hands grab my sides that matched a voice yelling "Ahhh!" To say I screamed would be an understatement. I yelled bloody murder.

I fell off the counter into Kendall's arms. He managed to catch me and then throw me over his shoulder. I began pounding my fists on his back. "Kendall Francis you put me down _right now_!" I started yelling cuss words at him that probably didn't make any actual sentences, but my heart was beating out of my chest from fear and frustration.

Kendall sat me down, but kept himself in between my legs, on the eating nook table and I now began pounding on his chest, avoiding his gaze because I wanted to stay mad for a little bit longer. "I needed your help and you just hid until you came to scare me, really?" I finally dared to catch his eyes and he was smiling big. "Do you know I could've fallen and died?"

His smile faded a little. "You thought I wouldn't catch you?"

I don't know whether it was the way he said it or just what he said or maybe it was the look on his face or all of the above but I'm throwing out the plan. Dinner can wait.

I throw my arms around his neck and plant my lips on his. I don't waste time getting my tongue in his mouth, running the tip of my tongue along the roof of his mouth. He seems to catch on quick that I've changed my mind about tonight and doesn't waste time getting my shirt off. Or my pants. Or my bra. While he was getting me undressed, I did the same for him. Kendall presses in to me and I can feel his arousal. The only thing in between us is our underwear but I know that won't be there for long.

Kendall moves his lips down to my chest, stopping at my breast. I place my hands on his shoulders and lean my head back in delight. He takes one hand and places it on my other breast and massages gently furthering my delight. He then takes his other hand and places on my back and presses it up forcing me to arch my back. I'm really dying. Kendall's warm mouth on my nipple is wonderful; I let out long moans letting him know he's doing everything right.

I move my hands down his body to the elastic on his boxers. I reach one hand inside and start stroking the length of him fast, letting Kendall know I can't wait any longer and neither should he. He doesn't break his lips from my chest but he does get his hands on my panties and tugs them off. He moves his lips up to my neck, nipping at my skin along the way. He grabs my behind and pulls me a closer to the edge of the table so that I'm barely on it except for a small portion of my ass. I put one hand on his neck and the other hand grabs the edge of the table, preparing for his force. He pulls his face away and takes his member and places the tip right at my slit.

"How bad do you want?" Another one of Kendall's funny games: getting me to beg for it. I like playing along though, except for when I get him to beg for it from me.

I stare into his dark, lustful eyes with desire searing through my own. "I need you in me. _Now_."

He doesn't need to hear it from me twice and he thrusts into me with more force than he's ever used before. I can't help but let out a sharp scream every time he gets all the way in me. It's a little painful, but it feels so good. Feeling him fill me completely, I love it. My knuckles have gone white from holding onto the table hard. I can tell from Kendall's groaning I've left some serious marks on the back of his neck from my nails digging into his skin. I lean my head back and close my eyes because I can't hardly see anyway from the ecstasy Kendall's giving me. Kendall takes the chance to start sucking my neck but quickly moves down to my breasts and starts nibbling on my nipples.

"Don't. Stop. So. Close." I try to say with a steady voice but it's nearly impossible with the way Kendall's pounding into me.

Kendall brings his lips to my mine, and then to my earlobe where he nibbles. "Together," Kendall grunts in my ear and I immediately know what he wants.

I'm right on the edge of my climax, waiting for Kendall's word to release. "Now." He grunts and we both release at the same moment. I have to grab onto Kendall's shoulders to hold myself up as he fills me. I am screaming his name while he's groaning against my neck. Even when I'm holding onto Kendall, I don't have the strength to stay up anymore. I fall back onto the table with a crash, and Kendall follows. Our sweaty chests are pressed together as we try to come back to the real world.

I finally open my eyes to find his already locked on mine. I let out a breath, "We can't eat on this table."


End file.
